


An Office Moment

by Khylara



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: speed surprises Horatio in his office late one night.
Relationships: Horatio Caine/Tim Speedle
Kudos: 9





	An Office Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another refugee from the csin yahoogroups, this one from 2003

An Office Moment  
-Khylara

"Do you think that's appropriate?" I asked when I finally caught my breath.

I had a reason to be breathless. The moment shift had ended, Speed had walked into my office, locked the door, planted himself on my lap and given me a kiss worthy of scrambling brain cells.

"No," he answered with that grin of his. "Like that's gonna stop me." Cupping my face in his hands, he pulled me into another kiss and at this point I was having problems remembering my name.

I let out a little sigh as he let me go I don't know how long later. "Speed...honey...not that I'm complaining," And I wasn't, not really. "But someone could come up and see."

"Everybody's gone, H. Nobody here but us." His hands went to my shirt, playing with the buttons before moving to my belt. "Made sure of that before I came up here."

"Still...we could get a call any minute." I protested again as his hand moved still lower. I really didn't want him to stop, but we could get caught all to easily if he kept it up.

He chuckled, a sound that went straight to my aching cock as he palmed it through my pants. "By the feel of things, this won't take long." He rubbed and I couldn't help the low, shaky moan that escaped me. "Like that, huh?"

"I'd have to be dead not to," I muttered. My hands went to his chest, gripping his shirt. "Can I touch, too?" I wanted so badly to give as good as I was getting...

But he shook his head. "Maybe later," he promised as he undid my pants and reached inside. He pulled out my erection and fell to his knees between my spread legs. "Right now I want a taste." Before I could even think of stopping him, his head ducked down and he had taken the entire length of me down his throat.

My groan echoed throughout my entire office as I was gently, thoroughly caressed my soft, warm lips and tongue. I clutched the back of my chair with one hand for support while the other began carding through Speed's dark hair. It was silky soft to the touch; I loved running my fingers through it when he did this. "God, you do that good," I breathed, a whimper escaping me when he tongues a particularly sensitive spot. "Speed...honey...you keep doing that..."

I didn't get to finish; Speed chose that exact moment to take my cock as deep as he could down his throat and look up at me with those incredible dark eyes of his. My fingers tightened in Speed's hair as I came hard, spurting down his willing throat.

I was still breathing heavily when he licked me clean and tucked me back into my pants. "Delicious," he purred, licking his lips.

I smiled down at him, the hand that had been tangled in his hair moving down to caress his scruffy cheek. "And you're wonderful as always," I said, drawing him closer. "Come here."

He came willingly into my arms, wrapping his own around my neck as he kissed me yet again. "I thought you liked me that way," he teased.

"Oh, I do," I admitted willingly. I paused; time to drop the bombshell. "But there's a time and a place."

A moment passed as what I was implying sank in and he finally let out a sigh. "Okay, H, I get the hint. No more fun and games at work." There was a pause. "You know, sometimes I really hate it when you're right."

"You know something? Sometimes I hate it, too." I confessed. My hands slid to his waist and I smiled at the surprised look on Speed's face. "Why don't we go home so we don't have to worry about it?"

He gave me a long, lingering kiss for an answer and climbed off my lap. "That's the best idea you've had all day," he said, tugging at my hand. "Let's get out of here."

I couldn't help laughing at his eagerness as I let myself be pulled out of my chair. "Lets." I pulled Speed into my arms and gave him a hard kiss as I planted my hands firmly on his ass. "Because I've got a few more ideas you might like."

He shivered and clutched me closer. "I can hardly wait."

Neither could I.


End file.
